1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to mud flaps for vehicles and in particular, it relates to a mud flap assembly which utilizes the transverse bar member of a trailer hitch as a mount and support for adjustable position mud flaps.
2. Background Art
Mud flaps are normally permanently attached within a few inches rearward of the rear wheels of a vehicle and serve to protect the rear quarter panels of the vehicle from flying debris such as mud and rocks. The mud flaps are necessarily positioned to hang a few inches off the ground to prevent them from coming in contact with the ground during rough road travel. While the mud flaps do protect the rear quarter panels of the vehicle from flying debris, because they are suspended a distance above the ground they do not prevent projectiles propelled by the vehicle wheels from impinging upon a trailer towed behind the vehicle. This phenomena is graphically depicted in FIG. 1.
Additionally, the mud flaps are frequently torn from their mounting assemblies when operating the vehicle in reverse. Because the flaps are positioned in close proximity to the rear wheels, they can easily be pinched between an object protruding from the ground, such as a curb, and the tire of the vehicle.
Depending upon whether the vehicle is towing a trailer or is heavily loaded with cargo and/or passengers, the distance between the ground and the mud flaps can vary greatly. Hence, the mud flaps have to be shortened to prevent them from dragging on the ground. This means that when the vehicle is unloaded and not in tow, the mud flaps are disposed at an undesirable height above the ground.
What is needed is an adjustable mud flap assembly which can be used in addition to or in lieu of the standard mud flaps previously mentioned which prevents projectiles from the vehicle wheels from impinging upon a tow trailer.